Native Americans
Native American is a term used to denote the Amerindian peoples that populated North and South America before its "discovery" by Europeans. European contact generally resulted in profound suffering for these peoples. European colonization began a process of outright land theft and disenfranchisement of the native peoples that continued into American history. Tribes such as the Cherokee and the Creek were forced off their ancestral lands in Georgia under President Andrew Jackson and forcibly relocated to Indian Territory. Native Americans in In High Places In an alternate where the Great Black Deaths wiped out 80% of the population of Europe, the Native Americans were only contacted by the Muslim world in the late 21st century. Native Americans in Southern Victory Native Americans fortunes changed dramatically after the War of Secession. Indian Territory was admitted to the Confederacy as the state of Sequoyah. The inhabitants of Sequoyah became a powerful force in CS politics. In the United States, native peoples suffered the brunt of American frustration and humiliation, as uprisings were crushed without mercy and the Amerindians were forced onto reservations. In the period between the War of Secession and the Second Mexican War, both countries used the Indians within their borders to launch raids into each other's countrys. One group, the Apache under the leadership of Geronimo, aligned themselves with the CS during the course of Second Mexican War. However, the long standing tensions between the Apache and the former Mexicans newly admitted to the CS boiled over. The Apache and the CS soon became bitter enemies. After the Great War, the victorious United States occupied Sequoyah, but refused to admit it as a state. White settlement was encouraged, drowning out the voices of the Native Americans that wished to return to the Confederacy. Native Americans in Atlantis Basque fishermen first began the enslavement of the copperskin natives of North Terranova in the 1460s. By the eighteenth century, French and Spanish Atlantis based its economy on the enslavement of copperskins and blacks. Furious and enslaved copperskins actively plotted rebellion with African slaves. Spain built its empire on the backs of the gold-rich natives of South Terranova. Native Americans in The Two Georges Certain Native American groups had sided with Britain during the Seven Years' War. As a reward, the British government did its best to limit the growth of white settlers in North America beyond the existing colonies. Ultimately, this was a failed policy; the white population could not be contained. Nonetheless, various political leaders of the North American Union, most notably George Washington, were able to limit the damage done to the Natives. This enabled several groups of Natives to absorb British technologies and practices into their own societies and form Provinces where they dominated; their legal status was compareable to that of the Princely States in British India, where Native rulers continued to exercise power as long as they accepted the fact of British domination. Most notable were the Iroquois in the Province of The Six Nations and the Cherokee in the Province of Cherokee Nation. Native Americans Native Americans Native Americans Native Americans Native Americans